earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo
History Scooby-Doo: 2012 - Present The novice mage Norville Rogers (aka: "Shaggy") ended up with a pup named Scooby-Doo while working in the meteor rock rich American Midwest. Shaggy and his Uncle Chester were conducting an independent investigation of their own into the effects of meteor rocks on local flora and fauna while Shaggy's Aunt Liz was looking into a string of old metahuman scare of the early 21st century. While just outside of Smallville, Kansas, the three encountered a farmer named Ben Hubbard who invited them back to his farm to show them his own experiments with using meteor rock enriched fertilizer on his alfalfa which he would then use to feed his cows. Though the cows were pretty unremarkable by and large, Shaggy became interested in the neighboring farm. No, not the Kent's Family Farm, Hubbard's other neighbor: Mrs. Knittingham's Puppy Farm, a small farm and dog breeding kennel ran by an old widow. What had drawn Shaggy in was he heard a puppy howling along with Mrs. Knittingham's singing crooner melodies while feeding her chickens. Shaggy inquired as to how she taught the puppy to do that and Mrs. Knittingham explained she hadn't trained the dog to do anything, he just seemed to enjoy music. Shaggy and the widow Mrs. Knittingham talked a bit longer and Shaggy learned that this pup was the runt of its litter and had gone unbought for weeks after all his siblings were bought within days, mostly on account of it having been at vet's office for few days after the pup got dug up some orange rocks in the pasture. Shaggy decided to buy the pup from the widow. Later that night, while discussing names for the pup with his aunt and uncle in the car, the dog began to hum along with the radio. Shaggy took notice and turned the radio up in time to hear the closing riff of Strangers In The Night, prompting the pup to belt out his own approximation of the words and so Shaggy decided to let that be the pups' name. After a few more months on the road, Shaggy and Scooby ended up on their own. By this time, the bond between man and pup had developed considerably. The residual mystical energies from Shaggy had enriched this bond more so and Scooby had become Shaggy's familiar, transformed into a creature that was more than a pup of above-average intelligence and a knack for Rat Pack music. Scooby-Doo had become capable of full on human-speech, developed an interest in human food (apparently he can even eat chocolate), and could even walk in his hind legs (albeit clumsily). Though, there are a few side-effects of this bond. Scooby's natural canine instincts usually take a backseat to Shaggy's own personality traits, such as cowardice. Still, that said, when the chips are down, Scooby's natural animalistic instincts do rise to the surface, as they do when under the effects of Daphne's "Scooby Snacks" (brownie bites with a special herbal additive) or whenever Shaggy or Shaggy's friends are in real danger. Way to be cool, Scooby-Doo.Oracle Files: Scooby-Doo Threat Assessment Resources * Capable of Approximation of Human Speech * "Mastery" of the English Language * Capable of Limited Bipedal Walking * Enhanced Senses of Smell, Hearing, & Taste * Prehensile and Malleable Tail * Supernatural Awareness * Enhanced Digestive System * Extraordinary Balance * Occult Familiar of Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Trivia and Notes Trivia * Scooby is able to approximate human speech in limited doses (usually just a short sentence or two) but most words sound like they begin with an 'R' and/or littered with 'roos' and 'ruffs'. * The orange rocks Scooby ate were Orange Kryptonite. The orange one has the ability to stimulate meta-genes in animals. * His tail is prehensile enough to pick locks. Notes * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo and Be Cool, Scooby-Doo are names of TV series in the Scooby-Doo franchise. * Mrs. Knittingham's Puppy Farm is Scooby-Doo's home from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. * In the comics Ben Hubbard in the Kent's neighbor. * Frank Sinatra's Strangers In The Night is supposedly an inspiration for Scooby-Doo's name. Links and References * Appearances of Scooby-Doo * Character Gallery: Scooby-Doo Category:Characters Category:Mystery Incorporated Category:Animal Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Transient Category:Male Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Dogs Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Fur Category:Tail Category:27th Reality